Canista
"Bravely said, my son. But now is not the time. You are the only cub left of our Moon-claw pack. Go to the other world. Use this disguise to hide. Return when your magic is stronger. Then, together, we will fight Shadow." - Canista to Storm (A New Beginning, page 2) Canista is the deuteragonist of the Magic Puppy series. History Magic Puppy A New Beginning Storm is hiding from Shadow, the lone wolf who attacked the Moon-claw, in a cave. Storm turns into a sandy golden retriever with twinkling midnight-blue eyes to help him hide and notices a she-wolf laying against a rock. He recognizes her as his mother and rushes over. He sees that she is hurt and frantically demands if Shadow attacked her. Canista nods and weakly explains that Shadow's bite was full of poison and her strength is draining because of it. Storm is filled with anger as Shadow had already killed his father and his three brothers, and proclaims that he will fight Shadow himself. Canista struggles to speak "Bravely said, my son. But now is not the time. You are the only cub left of our Moon-claw pack. Go to the other world. Use this disguise to hide. Return when your magic is stronger. Then, together, we will fight Shadow." Muddy Paws Storm is lapping up some water when he hears Shadow's howl. He quickly takes on the form of a black and white border collie and hides in a clump of snow-covered bushes. Canista pushes her way through and bushes and despite her happiness to see her son she tells him that it is a dangerous time to have returned. She nuzzles Storm's face but stops as she winces in pain. Storm blows out a stream of gold sparks that sprinkle down onto her injured leg. Canista thanks Storm for relieving her pain but reminds Storm that he must leave. Storm vows that he will one day face Shadow, Canista nods "But until then, you must hide in the other world. Use this disguise and return when your magic is stronger." Shadow suddenly howls that he knows Storm is nearby and he needs to come out so 'they can finish this'. Canista urges Storm to leave and save himself. Cloud Capers Canista calls Storm behind some snow-covered rocks when he runs past trying to hide from Shadow. Storm greets her and licks her muzzle, she draws him against her fur with a paw. "I'm glad to see that you are safe and well." She tells him."But you have returned at a dangerous time. Shadow wants to lead the Moon-claw pack, but the others will not follow him while you live". "Then perhaps it is time for me to face him!" He challenges. Canista explains that Storm is not strong enough to face Shadow, and she is too weak from Shadow's bite. She gasps in pain after finishing and Storm blows a cloud of golden sparkles onto her paw, which gives her some more strength. She quickly urges Storm to leave as Shadow howls closer. Star of the Show Party Dreams A Forest Charm Twirling Tail School of Mischief Canista finds Storm hiding from Shadow in some frozen rushes, in his disguise as a grey and white puppy. Canista scoops him out with her paw and reassures him that he is safe for now. Storm is delighted to see her and wags his tail as he licks her muzzle. Canista smiles but tells her son that he cannot stay as Shadow is looking for him. Storm is angry at this and tells Canista that they must fight Shadow and make him leave. Canista shakes her head and explains that Shadow is too strong to fight and that she is still weak from his poisonous bite to help. She tells her son to return to the other world and only return when he is stronger and wiser, while wincing with pain. Storm puffs a golden glittering mist into her fur, to which she gratefully thanks him. Shadow's fierce howl is heard and Canista urges Storm leave. Classroom Princess Friendship Forever Snowy Wishes The Perfect Secret Sparking Skates Canista leads Storm through some tree trunks to help him hide from Shadow. She is happy to see her son again and covers him with licks. Storm licks her face back and proclaims that he has returned to lead the Moon-claw pack. Canista smiles and says that he is very brave, but now is not the time. She reminds him that Shadow still wants to be leader, and he is still too strong. She says that the other wolves will not follow Shadow as they await Storm instead. "Go back to the other world. Return when you are stronger and your magic is more powerful." She tells him. Storm notices that Canista is in pain when she finishes speaking and puffs a breath of golden sparkles, which swirls around her injured paw. She sighs as a bit of her strength returns, but Shadow crashes through the trees before Storm can fully heal her. "Shadow knows you are here! Go now, Storm! Save yourself," she urges. Spellbound at School Sunshine Shimmers Appearance Canista is a grey wolf with soft golden eyes and strong sharp teeth. Trivia * Canista is Storm's mother. * She was attacked by Shadow, along with her mate and three other sons. Please add at the end and Canista at the beginning.Category:Magic Characters Category:Magic Puppy Category:Magic Puppy Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves